


деструкция метафизики как основа для панацеи

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Глупо было верить, что все будет в норме, когда он знал – знал, - что с Алеком не все в порядке. Даже не так. С Алеком все былонев порядке.





	деструкция метафизики как основа для панацеи

  
Если говорить честно, то Джейс иногда винил себя.  
Глупо было верить, что все будет в норме, когда он знал — знал, — что с Алеком не все в порядке. Даже не так. С Алеком все было не в порядке.

Все эти демоны, вампиры, оборотни, маги. Какие-то странные мысли о том, что они нефилимы. Да какие к черту полу-ангелы? Они никак не были похожи на исполинов.

Но Джейс молчал и поддакивал. Смотрел, как все становилось хуже и хуже, как Алек совсем терял себя в мире. Как ему было плохо, а его никто не понимал.  
Точнее не так.

Как его устали понимать. Как врачи наперебой говорили, что это не из-за стресса, что это не из-за болезни, что это, скорее всего, неизлечимо и надо просто научиться обходить острые углы. Что надо постараться. И все старались, как могли.

А потом уже не хватило сил. Иззи дрожащими губами сказала, что уезжает в Калифорнию, к родителям, которые всегда скорее убегали от проблем, чем решали их. Что она больше не могла видеть, как Алек превращался в кого-то другого. Что хотела просто пожить без притворства и постоянных нервов, что там Клэри, что в Калифорнии теплее.

Джейс кивал ей и тихо ненавидел. Он-то не мог вернуться домой. У него дом — это Алек и Иззи. И она простым решением поделила надвое все то, что ему было дорого.

А потом в их жизни появился Магнус. Алек называл его магом, а Джейс — выпендрежником. Но Магнус единственный, кто не злился, когда Алек подрывался с места, потому что «напали демоны», не выходил из себя, когда тот упорно упрашивал его сделать «портал», не сбежал на том этапе, когда сдалась даже родная сестра.  
Когда сдался даже Джейс.

Наверно, Магнус действительно любил Алека. Любил настолько, что готов был жить с ним, пусть и был для его мира магом, а не успешным пиарщиком. Настолько, насколько не смог полюбить Джейс.

А потом что-то случилось. Что-то, о чем молчали оба. И Джейс не знал, что ему делать. Алеку становилось хуже, Магнус сбрасывал звонки, всегда молчал в ответ при встрече и вообще делал вид, что они незнакомы.

Алек стал все чаще уходить на «рейды», репортажи в новостях стали чаще говорить о пропавших людях, а Джейс старательно не складывал два и два. Уж очень он боялся, что ответ будет не тот, который бы он хотел.

Магнус все еще не брал трубку, молчал в соцсетях, и Джейс ощущал, как его что-то душит. И это «что-то» отдавало дрожащими губами Иззи, ее билетом в один конец и крайне жестоким «прощай» со вкусом клубничной помады. Затхлой квартирой, тоннами странных рисунков и отчаянным осознанием, что все будет, как пару лет назад. Когда каждый день начинался с вопроса «в каком сегодня мире проснется Алек». В том, где они с Джейсом братья, или в том, где он еще помнил, что они встречаются, а не играют в убийц демонов.

Наверно, это было предсказуемо и банально, но Джейс просто не мог по-другому. Возможно, не мог и Магнус. Просто в один из вечеров, когда Алек в очередной раз ушел, он взял бутылку виски, ключи от машины, пачку сигарет и приехал к роскошному лофту в центре Бруклина, смотря на понимающего все Магнуса, что впервые не игнорировал и не захлопнул перед носом дверь.

А потом просто остался у него. Просто выдохнул, впервые не боясь просыпаться, потому что Магнус мог кинуть в него подушкой или вылить холодный кофе на голую спину, будя его на работу, а не впивался ледяными пальцами в три утра, говоря, что напали демоны. Язвил и ехидничал, писал гадкие комменты под постами в твиттере, таскал к себе друзей, закатывал вечеринки, пил отвратно сладкий кофе и целовался так, будто пытался выиграть сражение.

И Джейсу иногда казалось, что он предает Алека.  
Джейсу всегда казалось, что он предает Алека, но Магнус по утрам был теплый и податливый, а жизнь казалась наконец-то хорошей. Куда лучше, чем была до всего этого, когда были два подростка, что не знали, как это — родительское тепло и понимание, но знали, что вместе им чуть лучше, чем поодиночке.

А потом Алека поймали. Джейс слышал, будто через толщу воды, как полиция говорила, что хозяина квартиры, в которой он уже почти полгода жил, нашли мертвым, что некоего Александра Лайтвуда задержали прямо на месте преступления, что — ты во всем виноват, только ты — ему надо на опознание и ответить на пару вопросов.  
Джейс помнил — да, встречались; да, были проблемы; да, врачи; скажите, а почему не дали увидеть хоть кого-нибудь из них? Почему это все происходило с ним? Почему, блять, почему?!

Джейс помнил — стеклянные глаза, что скорее были распахнуты в удивлении, а не испуге, что вместо ребер и сердца — черная от засохшей крови дыра с обломками костей и месивом из мышц и органов, что он сам просто молчал и не ощущал ничего.

Вот тебе и бессмертный маг.

Алек сидел в камере, тихий, спокойный, улыбающийся.  
Наконец-то живущий в мире с собой.

Джейс был на заседании суда, слышал вердикт «на два пожизненных срока, без права на досрочное» за хладнокровное убийство двадцати человек, смотрел на Алека, которому хоть и дали статус психопата, но решили, что отправлять в лечебницу опасно, и чувствовал, как что-то отпускало его.  
И только садясь в рейсовый автобус до Калифорнии, он спокойно вдохнул.  
И наконец-то улыбнулся, жалея только, что так и не познакомил Иззи с Магнусом. Он бы ей понравился.


End file.
